Saying Goodbye
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: Duo waits for Heero to return from a mission, but as the night grows and fades everyone begins to fear the worst. plzzz RR


Disclaimer applies!  
  
Notes: the story 'Saying Goodbye' was way too long for one part, Ive decided to split it up into chapters and change it a bit thanks. 1x2 yaoi The SCANTY Fan  
  
Death isn't the End.  
  
Duo sat in his chair, stretching and raising his arms above his head. Heero was late, the mission should have been over with by today but the night was now slowly slinking into the early hours of the next morning. When 5am rolled around the American sighed and dragged himself back to his room at the safe house. His bed was cold and the sheets unmade, when Heero was home the bed was warm while he slept and the sheets strictly folded straight and smooth.  
  
Quatre was just leaving Trowa and his room he went over and opened Duo's door a notch to see only one form lay slumped on the bed. He gingerly closed the door and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast for those who would be up before 12, which were only Trowa and Wufei and occasionally Heero. Now usually the little Arabic man wouldn't have worried much but a lump had settled in his stomach making him feel uneasy about Heero. Though he said nothing and got to getting pots and pans out.  
  
Duo dreamed that morning of Heero. His lover was sitting by the ocean, the crisp waves kissed his toes and the murky sand grew around his feet. Duo walked up to him and touched his shoulder, but he didn't stir.  
  
"Heero?" his name brought Heero to look up but his eyes were blank, quiet and solemn. The American hugged him closely, "why were you late coming back from your mission? You're always on time."  
  
Heero touched Duo's arm and he sat down next to him. The waves slowly became louder, hissing foam road in and teased at Heero's calves, but he didn't speak. He slowly put his hand on top of Duo's, that sand from Heero's palms scraping against his. The sun had already sunk and it looked like someone had set the clouds on fire.  
  
"Duo." but before he could say anything a wave hurled itself at them, Duo clenched his eyes shut and when they opened he was sopping wet, still in his knees with hands digging into the watery sand. Heero though had been washed out into the sea, lifelessly he wadded far out already.  
  
"Heero!" Duo screamed. The sun's last rays now blew out as Duo raced into the cold waves. "Heero!" he choked. It was murky and black and he could only hear himself splashing through the deep sea. "..Heero?..." Duo finally whispered as he became tired in the black world he now hovered in. "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Duo awoke with a start, a cool swear lingered in his pale flesh. He looked over and saw Heero was still not there. The clock read 12:00pm, the American rolled out of bed shuffling out of the door and into the small living area. Quatre and Trowa were there but Wufei was not in the room.  
  
"Heero?" he questioned. Quatre shook his head. "Man what the hell, if he was going to be coming back late he should have at least sent us something!" Duo huffed. Trowa glanced at Quatre who shook his head again then smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Duo, I'm sure he will be back soon, hasn't Heero been late before?"  
  
"Never." Duo trailed off and went to go into the kitchen for something to drink.  
  
The day withered away and Duo began to become more tense and worried. He paced the room and would constantly walk from one room to another. Wufei yelled at him and told him to stay in one room or another, but the boy couldn't help it.  
  
"Trowa maybe we should try to get a hold of Dr. J?" Quatre leaned over behind Trowa while he sat on the couch.  
  
"Yes, before Duo runs himself into a nervous wreck."  
  
Duo had been his room now for over an hour after Wufei had threatened to shave his head if he didn't stop. The American lay on his bed which still wasn't made and flipped through the pages of an old comic book, not even bothering to read the pages though. A knock echoed off the wooden door and Duo bounded up w/ such excitement one may have though he had been pricked with a needle. He threw open the door and Quatre stood there,  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"We called Dr. J but he said he would get back to us, just stay calm Duo." The chestnut haired beauty nodded and closed the door. He gazed at the clock that now read 6:58pm. It was horrible to wrestle with time like this; a battle he could never win, time no matter who you are will always prevail. Duo closed the blinds in his room and crawled back under the sheets. He sank his head deep into the pillow and clasped his eyelids tightly shut.  
  
"Duo...Honey.wake up." It was Quatre; he brushed Duo's tangled hair back from his face gently making the pilot rise slowly.  
  
"Q.what is it?" It was totally dark in room now, night had already settled in. Quatre was silent for a couple minutes. He brought Duo close to him, his best friend, his big brother, the funniest person he knew the boy who was always there for him.  
  
"We got a call from Dr J...Duo.Heero's dead." Duo's brain fumbled over Quatre's sentence, he didn't move, he didn't breath, he couldn't think.  
  
"What-what are you talking about? Heero...he's on a mission...that's all he's a little late..THATS ALL!" Duo yelled and laid back into his bed.  
  
"He died in the mission..his Gundam was hit and crashed into the ocean. Dr J said Heero's body has been recovered and they are sending him back here so we can have.a proper funeral."  
  
Duo reached over and turned on the lamp. He could now see Quatre his blue eyes trimmed with red, dry tears lacing his cheeks. The American sat up and leaned foreword, "This is bullshit Quatre; get out of my room, GET OUT!" Duo cried tears bolted from his lashes and rushed down his face. The blond broke down as well and grabbed hold of Duo who struggled and fought.  
  
"TOMORROW!" Duo screamed. "He's coming back tomorrow!" he buried his face in the little man's shoulder.  
  
"He's gone, I'm so sorry Duo, but he's gone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This way the next parts can have more detail, ha ha I think it turned readers off this was so long. Please review! I really want people's thoughts on this fic so far! The SCANTY Fan 


End file.
